Stay
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: /Las traiciones ya se habían vivido antes. Tal vez por ese motivo, le dolió por segunda vez, pero no lo sorprendió. Después de todo, en su interior siempre lo supo/- GreedxLustxEnvy-


Fic: "Stay"_ ("Quedate")_

Capítulo 1: Primera Traición

_GreedxLustxEnvy_

_Angst/Romance_

_Dedicado: Angekila, por siempre aguantarme cuando te mando estos textos y decirme tu sincera opinión. Gracias bonita, debería haberte dedicado un fic hace mucho_

_ y a Lilith, mi mejor compañera al momento de tener feelings con los estúpidos homúnculos, gracias por las lágrimas y compañía_

_(fanfic ambientado después de "Apuesta", mi fic LustxEnvy)_

* * *

Era una mañana helada en el mundo superior, y en los subterráneos parecía aun peor. No es que a los homunculos les importará demasiado el frío, pero ese día las cosas estaban gris. Familia, no? Eso era lo que se habían preocupado de construir todos estos años, todas esas misiones juntos. Era porque como homunculos, tenían una misión, un sueño que cumplir todos juntos, verdad? Pero, a veces, era posible que el pecado ganara aun más por sobre todo lo que tenías previsto para tu vida. Al menos, ese era el caso de Greed ahora. Su avaricia, lo obligó a ir mucho más allá. A buscar algo más profundo, en busca de su libertad. No le importó traicionar todo lo que conocía hasta entonces, y abandonar el "cálido" hogar con su "querida" familia. Cuando el avaricioso le publicó la noticia a Padre, y a sus, en ese entonces, cinco hermanos, todos se sorprendieron por un instante. La mayoría de hermanos solo bajó la mirada y siguió con su rutina. Padre solo lo miró, por encima del hombro, y volvió a posar su mirada en el libro que se encontraba en su regazo. Solo dos hermanos reaccionaron. Lust, dudativa, levantó una mano en dirección hasta Greed, casi tratando de detenerlo. No pudo ir más allá de eso. Con pesar, su mano cayó contra su vestido, mientras su mirada se posaba en el suelo, ocultando algo que brotaba de sus ojos. Envy lo miró sorprendido, para pasar rápidamente de la sorpresa a la rabia. Era una broma, verdad? Él no podía estar hablando en serio. Claro, decir que los abandonaba tan fácilmente, que buscaba algo más allá…de que diablos hablaba? Pero tan pronto como Greed vio que no habían más reacciones, susurró, llamando a su Creador, esperando una sola respuesta aunque fuera.

**_"Nos volveremos a ver, hijo"_**- fue todo lo que susurró Padre, antes de dejarlo partir. Con esas ultimas palabras, Greed soltó una carcajada amarga, llena de veneno, y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta. Diez minutos. Durante diez minutos, lo que podría ser casi menos de diez segundos para un ser eternal, todos se mantuvieron en quietud y silencio. Hasta que Envy salió corriendo en busca de su hermano mayor.

Gritó durante mucho tiempo su nombre, en su búsqueda. Envy ya se encontraba en la superficie, y la niebla de ese día no lo ayudaba en nada a encontrar al otro. Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente frío, y ni siquiera el mismo sabía con seguridad porque diablos estaba haciendo eso. Por que buscaba a Greed? Nunca habían tenido la mejor relación, es más, pasaban peleando, discutiendo, llegando a los golpes si era necesario. Entonces…que lo había llevado a salir corriendo detrás de su hermano? Tal vez el hecho de que todos se mantuvieron en silencio? Tal vez la indiferencia de Padre? Tal vez las lágrimas de Lust? Tal vez su propio y egoísta sentido de orgullo por ser un homunculo. Si, probablemente eso ultimo.

_**"Vaya, mi hermanito ha venido a buscarme?"**_-en el árbol al lado donde él se encontraba, Greed, con esa siempre sonrisa ganadora en sus labios, lo miraba con todo el desprecio que se podría encontrar en la mirada de un familiar

**_"Se puede saber que diablos estas intentando hacer? Vuelve a casa ahora, tu idiota avaricioso!"_**

El otro soltó una carcajada ante el fallido intento de Envy. Con un salto suave, aterrizó en el piso, mirando al homúnculo de la envidia. Sus ojos se quemaron entre ellos por unos minutos. Greed debía confesar que apreciaba el valor de Envy para haber ido a buscarlo, pero hasta ahí no mas. No era como que algo tan débil lo iba a convencer de renunciar a la sensacion de libertad que sentía ahora. Claro, no cambiaría eso por nada. Greed soltó una carcajada

_**"Gracias, Envy. Pero si eres tan envidioso, empezaras a envidiar mi libertad. Y te darás cuenta, que es algo que al lado de ese viejo, no podrás conseguir jamás**_"- Envy se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el cuerpo de Greed le daba la espalda. Ahora, al igual que Lust hace unos minutos atrás, fue Envy el que levantó su mano, para dejarla caer, sin saber que decir ni como detenerlo- **_"Despideme de Lust, de acuerdo? Dile que quizás algún día iré por ella"_**

Cuando Greed desapareció en la neblina, Envy no hizo el intento de seguirlo. Por mucho que lo hiciera, ya sabía que sería algo totalmente en vano. Además, después de lo ultimo que había dicho, Envy no tenía deseos de ir detrás de él. El peliverde resopló, sintiendo esas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en su pelo, para con un suspiro cansado, darse media vuelta, de regreso a la guarida donde él, y su ahora disminuida familia, vivían. Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos en la lluvia, para dejarse caer hacia el subterráneo. Cuando se encontró con la sala donde habían estado todos hace solo unos minutos reunidos, se sorprendió de encontrarla totalmente vacía. Ni siquiera Padre se hallaba en su habitual trono leyendo sus libros. Si que la noticia de Greed había causado un impacto. No quiso pensar en que estaría haciendo cada uno de sus hermanos y Padre, así que lentamente pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su habitación, mirar un rato el techo de la habitación, tratar de no pensar en su hermano y en su traición. Estúpido traidor, el cual ya estaba muerto para él y para todos los que portaban el ourobouros en su cuerpo.

No, la verdad es que no podía matar a Greed así simplemente de su mente, pero si hubiera podido, Envy sabia que lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo un segundo. Pero claro, tantos años juntos, tantas misiones, tantos juegos, tanta eternidad compartida. Eternidad. Por esa estúpida palabra, Envy normalmente cometía el error de pensar que él y sus hermanos eran algo eterno, incluyendo la unión que vivía en las piedras filosofales de todos ellos, la unión que los hacia llamarse hijos de un mismo Padre. Y había creído en esa unión ciegamente, hasta el día de hoy, donde un sentimiento de vacío e incertidumbre se había apoderado de su cuerpo y su mente. Sin lugar a dudas, por más estúpido e ilógico que pareciera, solo él comprendía lo mucho que extrañaría sus peleas diarias con el hermano mayor, sus travesuras entre tres incluyendo a su única hermana, y las pocas pero profundas conversaciones que algunas noches compartieron. Si, extrañaría a Greed. Pero estaba ansioso. Ansioso por el día en que este volviera arrepentido hacia Padre, hacia ellos, hacia él. Pidiendo misericordia, rogando por perdón. Y que ese día, ojala su creador no tuviera piedad. Que hiciera que Greed muriera con el arrepentimiento en sus venas, retorciéndose de dolor. Claro, como si Greed fuera a rogar o a volver arrepentido.

Tomó un vaso de agua de la cocina, lentamente, para refrescar un poco su interior que parecía estar en llamas. Dejó el vaso, y siguió caminando hacia el pasillo donde se conducía a las diferentes habitaciones de cada pecado. Quería llegar rápido a su habitación, ignorar todo lo demás, refugiarse en sus sabanas y nada más. Pero un sonido, bastante inusual, lo hizo detenerse al medio de todas las piezas. Un pequeño sollozo. Unos pequeños ahogos. Sonidos amortiguados contra...una almohada? ropa? en fin, contra tela. Agudizó sus oídos, y no le costó demasiado trabajo encontrar la habitación fuente de ese llanto. La puerta de la habitación de Lust estaba semi abierta, dejándose ver un poco la luz de la luna que bañaba la pieza. Envy no pudo evitar recordar ese pequeño capricho de Lust, al diseñar las habitaciones, y como ella quería que las cuevas tuvieran un pequeño acceso de luz para que su pieza siempre estuviera iluminada. En otra ocasión, ese recuerdo le hubiera causado o un bufido o una risa suave, pero ahora tenía otra cosa de la cual preocuparse. Los sollozos venían de la habitación, producidos por ella.

Una sensación que no supo describir bien se anidó en su garganta, produciendo que le costara trabajo poder tragar con tranquilidad. Un escalofrío tocó cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando escuchó el siguiente sollozo. Apretó sus manos en puños, sintiéndose impotente ante esta pena. Su estomago también se apretó, produciendole una sensación para nada grata. La piedra filosofal en su ser comenzó a mandar fuentes de energía a todo su cuerpo, las cuales Envy se obligó a reprimir, si no quería convertirse en su verdadera forma. Un pensamiento se anudó en su cabeza, con fuerza, sin dejarlo descansar. Si Greed era capaz de producirle esa pena a Lust, era porque no la merecía. No, Lust no merecía sufrir por un idiota como él. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor, solo por ser la increíble mujer que era. Envy tembló mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la segunda hermana, levantando su mano en el aire, segunda vez que hacia ese movimiento en un mismo día. Pero esta vez no iba a dejarla caer pesadamente. Estaba decidido a abrir esa puerta, y mostrarle que él estaba ahí todavía. Dudo si en abrir la puerta de una, porque después de todo, la privacidad de su habitación era algo bastante importante para ella. Asi que lentamente, Envy fue empujando, para con la delicadeza de su delgado cuerpo, entrar en el cuarto.

La luna en verdad iluminaba la pieza, así que sus ojos no tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Más bien, tuvieron que soportar ver lo que observaron. Lust había sido plenamente consciente cuando su puerta comenzó a abrirse, lo que le había dado tiempo de secarse las lágrimas y sentarse en la cama, observando hacia la puerta. Había odiado momentáneamente a quien sea que se había atrevido a interrumpirla, y aun más sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Envy, solo se mordió el labio, mirando a sus manos que estaban en la sabana. No podía culparlo por haber querido entrar a verla, después de todo, lo conocía bastante para saber que estaba preocupado por ella. Una semi sonrisa se posó en su rostro al pensar en eso.

_"Puedo acercarme?"_- susurró desde la entrada de la habitación. Ella solo asintió.

Mientras Envy se acercaba a la cama de ella, pensó en todas las veces que sus pies descalzos habían probado la exquisita textura de esa alfombra roja que recubría el piso de Lust. Si, no era su primera vez en la pieza de la homúnculo de la lujuria.

Llegó hasta los pies de la cama, sentándose en la orilla. No tenía idea de como partir la conversación. No era como que es un experto en las cosas de corazón, ni siquiera es un experto confesando las cosas de su propio interior, y ahora ir en busca de que ella se abra con él le parece una idea difícil y hasta un poco tonta. Suspiró levemente, mientras repitió un movimiento que había realizado otras veces, cuando quería tenerla cerca. Sus manos, ambas, se deslizaron por las sabanas, tanteando hacia las de su compañera. Se las dio sin dudarlo, dejando que sus manos fueran atrapadas y acariciadas levemente por las de él. Envy suspiró. Al menos, parecía un buen comienzo. No pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien, porque era obvia la respuesta. Los ojos amatistas subieron para encontrarse con los carmesí, los cuales no solo estaban rojos por su color natural. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos minutos Lust había estado sollozando para que se hiciera ese desastre en su hermoso rostro. Envy tragó duro. Otra vez llegaba al momento donde no sabia que decir ni hacer. Para su sorpresa, fue Lust la que actuó en ese momento. Estirando sus pies en la almohada, sin soltar las manos de él, Lust se apoyó en el pecho de Envy, reposando su cabeza en la zona de su clavícula. Ambos suspiraron cansadamente.

**_"Primera y ultima vez que me ves así de mal. Lo prometo"_** - dijo ella en voz baja, mientras sus uñas rasguñaban lentamente un brazo de él, casi como acto reflejo.

**_"...Quieres hablar del tema?"_** - preguntó él, apoyando levemente su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

_**"Que hay que hablar, Envy? Que Greed nos abandonó? Que Greed nos dejó? Que quería su maldita libertad? Que me abandonó? Que todos queremos nuestra maldita libertad?**"_ - la voz de ella se había vuelto a quebrar, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Envy, sin dejar que la viera. Él sintió como gotas de la lluvia que caía afuera ahora caían en su pecho -**_ "Nunca pensé...que uno de nosotros se iría, Envy"_**

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras escuchaba con atención la pequeña confesión de ella. Si, todos tenían los sentimientos que Greed tenía, pero ahora él había sido el unico capaz de completarlos. El homúnculo de la envidia suspiró, mientras una de sus manos se perdía acariciando la espalda de Lust, tratando de mantenerla bien. Lentamente y en voz muy baja, para que ella pudiera escuchar su tímida confesión, Envy le susurró en el oído.

**_"Si de algo sirve, Lust...yo siempre estaré aquí"_**

El rostro de ella se alejó lentamente del pecho de él, para que sus miradas otra vez se encontraran. Los ojos carmesí ya no estaban tan llorosos, y los amatistas brillaban con cierta decisión y seguridad. Una suave, muy suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lust, mientras lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Lentamente, con delicadeza, ella tomó el rostro de él con sus manos, y con suavidad, como lo más natural del mundo, juntó los labios de él con los propios. El celoso se sorprendió cuando vio que ese beso no era como otros que se habían dado antes. En este nuevo beso no había apuro, no había calor, no era un típico beso entre ellos. En este nuevo beso, Envy pudo encontrar otros elementos que antes había percibido levemente en otros. Suavidad, ternura, lentitud, calma y agradecimiento. Las manos de él abrazaron a Lust mientras las de ella se iban hacia su cuello. Fue lento, pero donde mismo comenzó, también terminó. Lust juntó las frentes y las narices de ambos, mientras se quedaban en silencio.

_**"Gracias, Envy**"_ -fue lo que terminó por romper ese ambiente entre los dos, creando uno distinto, y quizás un poco más especial. No fue necesario decirlo, pero para ambos estaba mucho mejor así. Esa noche, Envy se quedó a su lado cuidando el sueño de Lust, pues no quería que la mala experiencia de ese día le provocara pesadillas o algo así. Solo se mantuvo a su lado, durmiendo con ella.

Envy no le entregó el mensaje que Greed le había dado para Lust. Tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera.

* * *

Aún no me decido si este fanfic serán dos, tres, o cuatro capitulos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado!

recuerden que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, son mi alimento ;3;


End file.
